


The Breakfast Date

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto One-Shots! [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Of course poor Yamato tried his hardest not to make it an affair between employees. Little did he learn, gossip runs like water here, it did not take long for people to catch on. And it didn’t help that Kakashi was amused by his little crush either…





	The Breakfast Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one shot from Naruto Couple Week 2018, hope you like it!

Clocking in at around 10 a.m., Yamato waved hello to the secretary as he normally does. Just another Thursday down at Osaka General Hospital. He walked by the other employees, waving hello to some of his other patients he has seen before. He was one of the newer primary care physicians, and he’s already made a name for himself. He’s possibly one of the few that have lasted as long as he did. But that was because of who his boss was.

 _Dr. Hatake Kakashi_ , head of oncology and chief resident. Rumored to be possibly one of the worst people to work under. The only others to work under him were three new interns but beyond that, no one has ever stayed with him for long. Yamato has known him for the past two years, and frankly he was fully aware as to why the hospital regarded him as such.

Kakashi, was rather lazy on the job. He often slept in his office when it convinced him, but he was a brilliant oncologist. He would also try to physically hide from his boss Tsunade, just to get out of working the clinic hours! He was a strange man, a very strange man who loved his dogs and played with a yo-yo if bored…  _Maybe that’s how he fell in love_.

Of course poor Yamato tried his hardest not to make it an affair between employees. Little did he learn, gossip runs like water here, it did not take long for people to catch on. And it didn’t help that Kakashi was amused by his little crush either…

Reminiscing about their misadventures in becoming a couple brought a small smile to Yamato’s face. Unfortunately, once he reached the break room that smile soon turned into a look of grave concern.

Low and behold; Speaking of the demon, Kakashi was sound asleep on the couch with his pug snoring as it was curled on the man’s stomach.

Yamato sighed before he closed the door behind him, “Good morning.” He said nice and loud for the other to hear.

Both Kakashi and Pakkun made noises of dissatisfaction while waking up.

“How on earth did you two get pass Tsunade?” Yamato asked from the coffeemaker

“Janitor…” Kakashi finally spoke before sitting up. “I borrowed his keys and went through the back door. It’s take your kid to work day.”

Yamato shook his head as he made to mugs of coffee. “ _Pakkun is a pug_.”

Kakashi gave a pout. “But he is one of my sons. And he was starting to like you.”

Yamato rolled his eyes before setting the mugs down for the both of them. “And what does that make me?”

Kakashi smirked. “His  _mom_ ~”

There was a swift motion before Yamato stole a kiss on the lips. “I’ll swipe an spear coat from laundry before your first patient comes in.” 


End file.
